Quien lo diría
by Rosslove95
Summary: Una historia sobre Sakura y Syaoran donde los enredos amorosos, risas, llantos y otro tanto de cosas aparecen, tiene un poco de drama xd espero que lo lean pk será muy muy bonito y entretenido :D
1. El comienzo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son de Clamp menos algún personaje que pondré que ese si será mío y la historia que se me ocurrió.**

**Es la primera que escribo porfa no sean muy duros TT**

1992 día 13 de abril nació una hermosa niña con pile tan blanca como la nieve y de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-pero que niña mas guapa estoy feliz de que sea mi hija- dijo el señor Fujitaka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-mira Touya tu hermana Sakura- dijo Nadeshko muy feliz

-la puedo coger- dijo Touya con mucho ímpetu y entusiasmo

-claro que si-dijo Nadeshko viendo la tierna escena

**Pero las cosas no siempre van bien y esta felicidad que rebosaba en la familia Kinomoto pronto se acabaría en cuanto la niña tuviera 5 meses porque estaba apunto de pasar una desgracia y la pobre Sakura no se imaginaria nunca los problemas que eso llevaría.**


	2. La triste realidad

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son de ****Clamp**** menos algún personaje que pondré que ese si será mío y la historia que se me ocurrió.  
**

**Por cierto siento ****haberme**** demorado tanto…cosas del oficio u.u**

-¿Seguro que estarás bien tu solo cuidando de tu hermana pequeña?- S.Fujitaka  
-Claro papa no te preocupes ir a comprar lo que haga falta- dijo Touya sonriendo

-Bueno pos entonces nos vamos cuida de la casa bien, volveremos enseguida- dijo Nadeshko dándole un beso a su hijo e hija.

-Si hasta ahora

Plofff (se cierra la puerta xd)

…...

En el coche de camino a casa el señor Fujitaka y su esposa Nadeshko iban discutiendo un tema en particular.

-Creo que no tendríamos que haberles dejado solos en casa- dijo Nadeshko

-Yo creo que si, Touya es responsable, no te preocupes cariño-

-No se que decirte la verdad...-

Pero no pudieron acabar la discusión porque un coche se salto un stop y ellos murieron en aquel accidente dejando a Sakura una niña de apenas 5 meses y Touya un niño de 10 años huérfanos porque no tenían mas familia y fueron llevados a un orfanato.

…

-Touya te acaba de adoptar una familia muy agradable que te dará todo el cariño que necesitas pero tu hermana no va contigo la adopto otra familia- Dijo la dueña del orfanato

-No quiero irme sin mi hermana, es la única familia que me queda- dijo triste

-Lo se pero no podemos hacer nada la decisión esta tomada hoy por la tarde te iras a tu nuevo hogar-

-¿Por lo menos me puedo despedir de mi hermana?-dijo toya casi llorando

-Eso si que puedes hacerlo pero date prisa porque se va dentro de 20 minutos-

Plofff(sale toya del despacho y se va a despedir de su hermana )

…

-Sakura, te prometo que te encontrare algún día y volveremos a ser la familia feliz que éramos- dijo Toya llorando

-Toya dame a tu hermana que la Señora Seri esta esperando-

-Dígale que la cuide mucho…-

-No te preocupes tendrá una vida feliz-

Toya vio como se iba alejando aquel coche que se llevaba a su hermana y lloro como nunca lo había echo porque ahora ya no le quedaba nada.


	3. el chico misterioso

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de****Clamp****menos algún personaje que pondré que ese si será mío y la historia que se me ocurrió.**

**Cap 3: Chico misterioso**

"_Dicen que hay mas muertos que vivos" Al principio yo no creía en nada de esto… "Dicen que hay Humanos y personas que significan cosas distintas" por lo que a mi respecta aun no se que soy, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y ahora os contare mi historia._

**-Venga Sakura tenemos que irnos mama nos espera con la limusina- dijo Tomoyo**

**-Vale vamos- dije **

**-¿Has visto esos dos chicos de allí?- dijo Tomoyo riendo **

**-Están mendigando- dije riéndome**

_Justo en ese momento pase al lado de uno de los dos chicos tenia los ojos color chocolate, el pelo corto castaño y era de piel blanca se me quedo mirando fijamente a mis ojos verdes esmeralda _

**-Oye Tomoyo les damos 5 chigum (son 5 céntimos)- dije riendo**

**-No se Sakura me da vergüenza- dijo tomoyo mas roja que un tomate**

**-Venga será divertido, además ellos lo están haciendo de broma también para divertirse y además que solo son 5 chigum –dije insistiendo**

**-Bueno vale pero yo te espero en …**

_No pudo acabar la frase ya que la cogí de la mano y dimos la vuelta fuimos corriendo donde estaban y entre risas les di el dinero a lo que escuche que me decían gracias guapa y cosas así y nos fuimos corriendo por la vergüenza ya que todo el mundo se quedo viendo_

**-Jajaja definitivamente estas loca, si lo que no te pase a ti no le pasa a nadie- dijo Tomoyo**

**-Ya sabes como soy siempre estoy de broma, creo que podría escribir un libro- dije sonriendo**

**-Por cierto esos dos chicos eran muy guapos parecían sacados de una revista de modelos-**

**-Lo se sobretodo el castaño me miro con sus ojos me quede embobada- dije roja**

**-Pos para mi el mas guapo era el chico de ojos azules y pelo negro azulado –**

**-hay gustos para todos los colores-dije satisfecha con mi frase**

_Nos fuimos donde se suponía que nos vendrían a buscar nos sentamos en unos bancos y empezamos a conversar cuando de pronto vuelvo a ver al mismo chico._

**-Disculpa toma tus 5 chigum no los necesito- dijo el chico tocándome el hombro haciendo que me embobara**

**-Ya lo sabia era una broma-dije con un tono de voz muy bajo ya que no me salían las palabras el me hizo un giño con el ojo se dio media vuelta-gracias- le dije a lo que el me despidió con la mano**

**-¿Como ha podido saber que eras tu Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo extrañada ya que era de noche y no se podía distinguir mucho porque pasamos muy rápido.**

**-Supongo que será un chico que se fija mucho- dije**

_When the rain is blowing in your face,__  
__and the whole world is on your case,__  
__I could offer you a warm embrace__  
__to make you feel my love._

**-Si -dijo Tomoyo era una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules con la piel blanca**

**-Cariño lo siento pero tendréis que andar un poco mas os esperamos delante del parque vale?- dijo Sonomi tiene los ojos azules y el pelo castaño oscuro**

**-Vale mama ya vamos para allá- **

**-que te dijo- pregunte curiosa **

**-que vayamos hacia el parque-**

**-de acuerdo-**

_Mientras caminábamos hacia el parque no me pude sacar de mi cabeza al chico de ojos chocolates que había conocido hace un rato y como me había tratado cuando nos los volvimos a encontrar eran 3 chicos y dos chicas el parecía que no tenia novia ya que no había ninguna chica con el_

**-Mira la chica de los 5 chigum- dijo el chico de ojos azules**

_**Yo solo les mire y pase de largo mientras un pensamiento se cruzaba por mi mentemira los dos mendigos me entraron ganas de reír pero no pude**_

**-Oye tu ven, ven- dijo el chico de ojos chocolates lo mire dudosa pero al final fui**

**-que quieres-dije sin mostrar interés pero estaba muy nerviosa por dentro ya que estábamos a muy pocos centímetros de distancia y sentía como su mirada se fijaba en la mía**

**-te quería dar esto pero es que me dijo que era suya- señalando a un amigo había picado a lo que hubiera respondido tampoco es que lo quisiera pero solo dije**

**-a ok.. emm vale..- lo dije de una manera muy fría**

**-bueno gracias por todo- me dijo **

**- y le dije igualmente- y me fui con Tomoyo directa a la limusina.**

_Nos subimos a la limusina que nos llevo directamente hacia la mansión en la que vivíamos os preguntareis porque no llamo a Tomoyo hermana y a Sonomi madre es simple porque fui adoptada cuando era pequeña pero se algunas cosas de mi familia gracias a que Sonomi era prima de mi madre se que tengo un hermano pero no se donde esta pero juro que lo encontrare._

**-Vaya con el chico ese e Sakura creo que le gustas- dijo Tomoyo**

**-Por favor Tomoyo después de lo de antes cambie de opinión ahora pienso que es un creído.**

**-Lastima que no supiéramos como se llamaran- dijo apenada**

**-Por mi así ya esta bien-**

_Después del largo día nos fuimos a dormir mañana seria mi cumpleaños día que cumpliría 16 años pero nunca me hubiera imaginado la de cosas que me ocurrirían ese día teniendo que enviarme a una escuela un tanto "especial"._


	4. Mi cumpleaños: 1 Parte

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Clamp menos algún personaje que pondré que ese si será mío y la historia que se me ocurrió.**

**Cap4: Mi cumpleaños parte 1**

_Entraban rayos de luz por la gran ventana de mi cuarto, yo estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro y agradecí que en ese momento sonora el despertador rápidamente lo apague cuando entro Tomoyo por la puerta corriendo hacia mi._

**-Felicidades- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente**

**-Gracias tomoyo- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa**

**-Hoy será un gran dia, he invitado a todos nuestros amigos a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños numero 16 se ara en el jardín oeste- **

**-De verdad tenemos que hacer una fiesta ya sabes como me pongo estos días…-**

**-¿Es por lo de tu hermano verdad?-**

**-Si no es justo que yo este aquí y el a saber donde esta, si sigue vivo o no, si lo adopto una familia buena o no…-**

**-Lo siento mucho Sakura la verdad es que cuando se casaron tus padres mi familia perdió el contacto con la tuya, vivíais en Estados Unidos y nosotros en Japón, quisimos adoptaros a ambos pero por lo visto no se pudo el ya tenia una familia que lo había elegido.**

**-Juro que lo encontrare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-**

**-Bueno dejemos esos temas tristes para otra ocasión es tu cumpleaños así que vete a dar un baño relajante y vístete te espero en la sala de estar norte y luego nos iremos con la limusina a comprar tus regalos vale-**

**-vale-**

_Justo cuando Tomoyo se fue me fui directa al baño me bañe con agua caliente y al salir me puse unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta verde esmeralda como mis ojos cogí mi chaqueta blanca y mi bolso blanco y me puse unas botas con un poco de tacón blancas también y me dirigí a la sala de estar norte justo cuando ya llegaba a la puerta escuche un ruido_

**-¿Hola?-dije asustada- ¿hay alguien aquí?-pero nadie respondía pensando que había sido una imaginación segui mi camino por el pasillo pero entonces…**

**-Hola- dijo alguien**

_Me gire rápidamente pero allí no había nadie y de repente todo se volvió oscuro…_

**XXX**

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en otro lugar cerca de donde estaba se podía ver un gran centro de adopción y en la puerta de ella había un chico de unos 10 años llorando desconsoladamente, pude ver como el gritaba mi nombre mientras decía que siempre me buscaría en ese momento supe que era mi hermano y justo cuando iba a ver su rostro volvi a la realidad…_

**Xxx**

**-Asi que estas aquí estuve esperándote un buen rato donde estabas-dijo Tomoyo**

**-Pues… veras.. yo…lo siento- Dije algo confundida**

**-No pasa nada anda vámonos hacia el coche nos espera-**

**-Vale vamos- dije intentado sonreír mientras subíamos al coche y nos llevaba por las lujosas calles de Japón yo nunca avía visto la pobreza ¿Y Toya la habría visto?, no podria saberlo nunca…**

**-Bien señoritas ya estamos- dijo Nacori**

**-hasta luego- dijimos al unisonó Tomoyo y yo cuando el coche estaba lo suficientemente lejos le conté a Tomoyo lo sucedido**

**-Así que viajes en el tiempo eh- dijo Tomoyo**

**-Si no se me ocurre ninguna otra solución estuve apunto de ver a Toya sabes lo importante que fue eso para mi- dije apunto de llorar**

**-y no lo abras soñado- dijo tomoyo pero al momento sonó una alarma de una escuela cercana muy fuerte como si hubieran entrado a robar pero nadie salía y no vino la policía tampoco**

**-Vayámonos antes de que nos culpen a nosotras sin haber echo nada- dije yo pero en cuanto nos pusimos a correr todas las alarmas de las tiendas empezaron a sonar**

**-Esto es una locura que esta pasando-**

**-no lo se pero no me quiero quedar a descubrirlo-**

**-¿A donde van señoritas?- dijo un extraño hombre que iba de negro**

**-Quien es usted y que quiere de nosotras- dijo Tomoyo**

**-De ti nada pero tu amiga es otra historia nos la tenemos que llevar con nosotros- dijo otro hombre de negro**

**-Si creen que pueden capturarme así sin mas están muy equivocados- dije sonando desafiante**

_Corrimos calle a bajo cogidas de la mano hasta que nos aseguramos que no nos seguía nadie._

**-¿Sakura que querían esos hombres de ti?-**

**-No lo se no los había visto nunca están pasando cosas muy raras será mejor que volvamos a casa por ahora-**

**-si será lo mejor aunque que fastidio no hemos comprado nada y hoy es tu cumpleaños- **

**-No pasa nada vendremos mañana-**

_Llamamos a la limusina que nos vino a recoger enseguida y nos llevo hacia la mansión mientras no se me quitaba de la cabeza lo que había sucedido hace un momento algo me decía que eso solo seria el principio de una historia que marcaria mi vida para siempre…_

_Continuara!_

**Holaaa siento la demora respecto a Toya jaja les prometo que saldrá pronto aun tengo muchas sorpresas ^^ :)**


	5. Mi cumpleaños: 2 Parte

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Clamp menos algún personaje que pondré que ese si será mío y la historia que se me ocurrió.**

**Cap5: Mi cumpleaños parte 2**

_Cuando nos bajamos de la limusina fuimos corriendo a dentro de casa no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero de una cosa si estaba segura y es que esos hombres no eran buenas personas._

-Tu que crees Saku tendríamos que contarle a alguien sobre lo de hoy?- dijo Tomoyo preocupada-

-La verdad yo creo que si o al menos a Sonomi quizá nos pueda ayudar- dije con toda seguridad

-vale entonces en cuanto vuelva mama se lo contamos pero ahora tenemos una fiesta que preparar y quiero que te pongas este precioso vestido para esta noche- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos era un vestido largo de color esmeralda con un antifaz a juego era muy bonito

-Tomy es precioso de verdad cada halloween me sorprendes mas- "aclaro una cosa como la adoptaron no saben que día nació por lo que su cumpleaños se decidió que seria en halloween".

-pos claro yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi querida prima y espera a ver como decore el jardín jaja-

-simplemente eres única lo sabias-

-lo suponía y ahora vete a arreglar los invitados estarán dentro de nada aquí la fiesta empieza a las 22 y son las 21:00-

-de acuerdo como quieras- dije yo dándole una sonrisa-

_Y después de dejar a mi querida prima acabando los preparativos me fui a arreglar la verdad es que no estaba de humor para fiestas pero no podía tirar por tierra el esfuerzo de Tomoyo así que hizo ver que estaba muy emocionada me puse el vestido y el antifaz y mi largo cabello castaño lo recogí en un semi-recogido, me maquille un poco y ya estaba lista en eso entro Tomoyo por la puerta_

-Sakura estas preciosa- dijo Tomoyo haciéndome fotos con su cámara

-tu también Tomoyo- ella llevaba un precioso vestido turquesa con su antifaz a juego y llevaba su pelo suelto con rizos.

-vamos al jardín ya han llegado algunos invitados dentro de poco llegara mi madre y podremos hablar con ella-

-esta bien vamos quiero saludar a Rika y las demás-

_Así fue como nos dirigimos al jardín yo salude a todo el mundo, luego estuvimos haciendo desfiles y obras de teatro… y al final corte la tarta de cumpleaños de nata y fresa de 4 pisos, pusimos música y estuvimos bailando hasta que acabo la fiesta a las 5 de la mañana una hora después entro Sonomi por la puerta y le conté sobre lo que me había pasado._

-¿Tía Sonomi que quieren esas personas de mi?¿tu sabes algo?- le pregunte inquieta

-hay Sakura sabia que este día iba a llegar pero no pensé que tan pronto- dijo Sonomi muy asustada

-¿Mama que esta ocurriendo?-pregunto Tomoyo

-No hay tiempo para hacer preguntas Tomoyo, tu y Sakura tienen que irse de aquí lo antes posible-

-pero porque no entiendo nada-dije enfadada

-ya se os explicara todo a su debido tiempo ahora tengo que hacer unas llamadas muy urgentes esperadme aquí-

-de acuerdo-dijimos al unisonó Tomoyo y yo

XXX

Bip-Bip Bip-Bip(lo siento se que es cutre pero son las 3 de la mañana no tengo imaginación xd)

-Hola, Yue soy Sonomi

-hola Sonomi ¿Qué tal todo?-

-muy bien pero no te llame por eso lo que nos temíamos se a cumplido ya las están buscando-

-¡como no me dijiste antes!-

-es que me acabo de enterar me lo acaban de decir-

-esta bien mañana por la mañana las pasare a buscar-

-de acuerdo hasta mañana entonces-

XXX

-Tomoyo no entiendo nada- dije confundida

-Pues ya somos dos mi madre sabe algo ¿porque no nos lo dice?- dijo Tomoyo frustrada

-eso es lo que mas me molesta-dije enfadada

-Mira por hay viene mama-

-chicas hagan sus maletas mañana por la mañana las vendrán a recoger-

-y a donde nos llevan- dije asustada

-no temas no os aran nada malo mejor ir a dormir mañana ya tendréis tiempo de hacer preguntas

-esta bien buenas noches entonces- dije frustrada quería saberlo ahora pero en verdad estaba muy cansada

-buenas noches- dijeron al unisonó Tomoyo y Sonomi

_Y Así me fui a mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama y no pude parar de pensar en los sucesos extraños que estaban pasando cada vez mas seguidos. Continuara…_

**Holaaa estoy de vuelta :D me echaron de menos¿? Espero ke si ^^ kiero revivews :P please! **

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**-Tu Sakura eres una persona con un gran poder...**

**-tienes 5 aliados pero tendrás que buscarlos**


End file.
